Gumball's new feelings 4: Our dysfunctional family
by fantom fiction
Summary: Just as everyone was excepting Darwin and Rachel's deaths, they show up at Gumball and Carrie's doorstep. They have no place to stay, so Gumball and Carrie offer for them to stay there until they can find a place. What they thought was a good idea, might not have been. Some of each others household habits might effect the others' way of living. A little bit of drama


**I AM SO EXCITED! Finally, here is the first chapter of the fourth story of my Gumball's new feelings series. Now, If you're just joining me in my quest, go back to the beginning and read from there, you will be super confused if you don't. But, if you're one of my loyal fantoms, welcome back. Let me be the first to say, I have been awaiting the arrival of this for a while, I was working on it everyday all day, scratching things out, putting stuff back in, and I threw it out and made this. Hope you enjoy!**

Ocy thrust herself into her parents' arms, tears were streaking down her face, the three of them were huddled in a big hug.

"Ocy, who is-" Gumball was walking in from the living room, and he saw his brother and sister-in-law. Darwin looked up from his daughter.

"Hey dude, how's it been?" He asked. Gumball ran over and joined in on the hug, Carrie walked in to see what the commotion was.

"Who was it?" She asked, she then stopped, he face had a shocked expression on it. "Darwin? Rachel?"

"Yup." Rachel said with a smile, a tear was streaking down her face. Carrie walked over and joined the hug as well. After they were all done hugging, Gumball and Carrie led them to the living room so they could settle.

"I thought the plane crashed, how did you survive?" Carrie asked once they were all seated.

"Well, It's kind of a long story, we'll tell you some other time. Right now, we need to rest and start trying to find a place to stay." Rachel said, Ocy was still with her, sitting in her lap and holding on to her.

"Well, while you're looking for a place to stay, you can stay with us." Gumball offered.

"Are you sure dude, we don't want to be a bother to you guys." Darwin said.

"It's fine, you guys can stay in the guest bedroom next to Ocy's room." Carrie said.

"Thanks you guys." Rachel said.

"Do you want anything? Food? A drink?" Gumball asked.

"Well, coffee would be nice." Darwin said. Gumball looked to Carrie and she nodded and went to make some coffee for them.

"Where have you been all this time?" Gumball asked.

"We were on an island. It wasn't that bad, it was small though, we found a banana tree and some coconuts to keep us alive." Darwin said.

"How did you survive the crash?" Carrie asked walking in from the kitchen.

"Well, the voice of the pilot came on over the intercom and said that we were going to crash, the engine then blew up and opened the wall a few seats away from us. When the plane started going down, Darwin reached up ahead for our bags, grabbed a bunch of sheets, attached them to the seats, and yanked it up off the floor, we we sailed down to the island's coast, and swam to land." Rachel said.

"Looks like your military training came to good use." Gumball said to Darwin, he nodded in response. They both looked really tired, and Ocy was asleep. "How about we show you to your room, and we can talk more about it tomorrow." Gumball said. They nodded, Rachel yawned, and they got up and went upstairs. Gumball and Carrie showed them to their room and they went in and collapsed on the sheets, not bothering to change or cover up.

Gumball carried Ocy to her room and set her down gently on her bed, and covered her up. He then left and went to his own room and settled down on his with Carrie. He wrapped one arm around her and sighed with a smile.

"Can you believe it?" Carrie asked him breaking the silence.

"No, I'm so happy, imagine what my mom and dad will say." Gumball responded.

"They'll be so happy." Carrie said.

"Yeah... goodnight Carrie." Gumball said, he gave her a kiss on her cheek, and they fell asleep.

* * *

_Darwin and Rachel were on the plane. He looked over at Rachel, she was looking out the window with a worried expression._

_"Don't be worried." Darwin said. "I've been on a bunch of planes, and nothing has happened so far."_

_"But what if it does? What if this is an exception?" Rachel asked. Darwin grabbed her hand._

_"If it does, I'll do anything to protect us." Darwin said, he leaned over and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him, and they went back to silence._

_A few minutes later, an announcement came on overhead._

_"Folks, we seem to be having difficulties with the engines, please do not worry, we will sort it-" The voice was cut off by an explosion. Darwin(who had been sleeping) woke with a gasp. He looked around and saw the gaping hole in the side of the plane. He looked over at Rachel who was screaming, she looked at him with tears in her eyes, he couldn't hear anyone around them, only her._

_He stood up, as if on instinct, and started grabbing sheets from the compartment overhead. He started attaching them to the sides of the seat, he noticed that it was started to detach from the floor. He finished attaching the sheets and yanked on the seats, and they came up with no problem._

_"Do you trust me?" Darwin yelled to Rachel. She nodded, still screaming. "Then grab my hand and jump!" Darwin said. She nodded again, and went to grab his hand, but was sucked out of the hole in the plane. She started screaming louder then ever, flailing in mid-air, Darwin jumped after her, diving through the air toward her like a missile._

* * *

Darwin woke with a gasp, he was drenched in sweat, he looked over and saw Rachel sleeping peacefully. He smiled to himself, kissed her forehead, and got out of bed and went downstairs to watch TV to keep his mind off of the nightmare he just had.

**Well, that's it, hope you liked it, sorry if this chapter was a little bit of a drama bomb, but don't worry, the story will get less dramatic, and sorry if I didn't go into too much explanation of their survival, but I will describe it in later chapters. Again, hope you liked it, review, and I will see you all next time, so, till next time all.**


End file.
